


涨水（flood）又名：论英摇青年与八十年代中国中学生适应度

by ziran96117



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: “我们逃吧，去东边，顺着江水往下流走，坐三天船，或者两天就够了，不顾暴雨，也别管物理系奖学金，那都是狗屁。”“带上吉他和鼓棒，磁带带不走就留下吧，二八式自行车和滑板也留下，只需要你和我，只带上摇滚梦。”
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	涨水（flood）又名：论英摇青年与八十年代中国中学生适应度

小罗是中途转来的同学。大蛤蟆镜往喇叭牛仔裤里一塞，把金不金黑不黑的头发一撩，穿着阿迪达斯球鞋的脚把阿梅旁边的椅子一扒拉，喂，同学，我坐这里可以吧？

彼时的阿梅头发中规中矩剪短，仍然控制不了卷发肆意生长。阿梅被吓得一抖，可以可以，罗同学，你坐。

在无数次小罗一边听课一边哼着小曲，腿架在桌子腿上一抖一抖之后，阿梅终于鼓起勇气：“罗同学，你这样我没法记笔记。”小罗咧开嘴一笑，你不需要记笔记，我知道的，你早就开始研究比这更难的什么力呀电呀的东西了。就算如此，小罗的成绩仍然很好，更何况，烦请阿梅帮忙给小罗带情书的姑娘比夏天学校里声嘶力竭的蝉还多。

小罗对姑娘们来者不拒，但是他神神秘秘地对阿梅说：“我没有那么那么喜欢她们…别那样看我！我是基佬啊！我又不能说！”阿梅白了他一眼，千万别说，说了他们就把你抓进精神病院去了，到时候我得搭十几站公交去给你送唱片……

对，小罗和阿梅都是新潮青少年，听摇滚的那种。阿梅在物理课上偷偷在桌底比划和弦，轻轻哼着歌，被小罗发现了，小罗还接上哼了几句。小罗从阿梅整整齐齐的抽屉里扒拉出两盒磁带：“我也要听。我家有夏普的收音机。双声道的。”阿梅放学了蹬着他那辆二八式吱呀吱呀响的大自行车跟着骑得飞快的小罗，小罗双手脱把高声歌唱，金色的头发和白色的衣角在飘飞，铃铛声敲碎了夏天的余炙。

阿梅盘腿坐在收音机前，细长的手指上上下下推动十几个旋钮，汗顺着脸流进脖子，他歪头用衣领蹭掉。倒带的格拉格拉声音像蝉鸣，小罗从冰箱里拿出冰镇的盐汽水，细碎的泡泡争先恐后冒出来，沙沙作响，水蒸气冷凝成冰凉的小水滴泡皱了手指。“阿梅，我们要一起唱摇滚。”阿梅咕咚咕咚喝着汽水，打了个响亮的嗝，好啊，我弹吉他你打鼓。

小罗锤了一下他的肩膀。年轻男孩们的笑声是刨冰碎碎地响。

夏天雨水多。闷热的天气把蜕皮的破旧教学楼天花板挤开不规则的裂纹，大铁吊扇吱嘎转，像是随时支撑不住会落下来。听课的时候，阿梅细长的手指无意识飞快地转着英雄牌钢笔，小罗坏心眼把滚烫的手掌贴上他体温略低的大腿，然后被惊慌失措浑身一颤的阿梅捉住手腕——通常会让上了年纪、画满了涂鸦的木桌椅嘎吱作响，小罗用他沙哑的声音偷偷说，阿梅，你的手太好看了，今天去我家听磁带弹吉他玩嘛。阿梅因为天气炎热涨红了脸，松开手，假装冷漠地说，先写作业，再听磁带。

午休是最热的时候，一切都昏昏欲睡。小罗三下两下爬上砖墙翻了出去，招呼着阿梅快点跟上。阿梅犹犹豫豫地爬上墙，两条细腿打着颤，像根软面条，小罗张开双臂，说，别墨迹，快，跳下来，午休没多长时间。阿梅扑倒他怀里的时候，卷发里夹杂着蜂花洗发水的味道，让小罗忍不住皱皱鼻子，太近了。“快下去，重死了。”他假装抱怨着把阿梅推开，又笑嘻嘻抓着他的手，自己踩上滑板，滑一段就等阿梅气喘吁吁地追上来，一路汗涔涔地来到江边。滑板是阿梅的，自从阿梅非要滑滑板结果摔断手臂之后就时小罗的了。学校离江边真的很近，一路上略带水腥江风直往燥热的肺部里钻，却降低不了丝毫热度。

小罗把紧巴巴的校服脱下来扔给阿梅，几步跳下台阶钻进水里，像一尾鱼在离岸不远的地方浮上浮下，精瘦结实的身板在阳光下泛着光。阿梅蹲在岸边，不让小罗游太远，催促他注意时间赶紧回去。小罗把水花扑腾起来打湿了阿梅的衣服，引得他大喊一声伸出手去打小罗，差点掉进水里，却被小罗捉住手腕扑倒在岸边台阶上。

除了江水亲吻岸边，一切都在炙烤下被截断了声音。

小罗下午上课会打瞌睡，抱着手臂翘着腿，头还一点一点的，漂亮的眼睛半睁半闭，睫毛颤巍巍地扫动。阿梅瞟一眼老师，抓过小罗的课本帮他记下笔记。小罗睡够了醒来不会的地方从来都只会请教阿梅，他笑吟吟地说，阿梅可比老师讲的好多啦。但是大部分时候都是阿梅在草稿纸上写写画画，小罗只是盯着他的卷发一抖一抖，像小猫见到了毛线团，伸出手去揉。阿梅故意很大声把笔摔在桌上：“小罗同学，你根本不听我讲！”小罗一边笑嘻嘻地躲着阿梅戳他的腰，一边求他再讲一次。

学习不是很忙的时候阿梅就去小罗家听磁带、弹吉他。小罗认识一对搞音乐的情侣，水星和迪肯，他们租了一个很大的录音室。小罗只有在乐队排练的时候才会对阿梅发脾气，小罗打鼓打得很快，阿梅的吉他独奏要慢一些，小罗扬言要砸了阿梅的宝贝吉他，阿梅挺着肋骨突出的胸脯，气得脖子都红了。小罗甩着头撅着嘴打鼓，把鼓棒打断一根又一根。但是阿梅还是会鬼鬼祟祟去乐器店帮小罗买鼓棒，抄两句歌词包在一起塞进小罗的抽屉里。小罗把纸条展开了压倒阿梅的铁笔盒底下，得意洋洋地把脚搁在阿梅的椅子上，阿梅脸红地支支吾吾说，是我买拨片顺便买的。

小罗凑得特别近。别了吧，你就是舍不得让我生气。

夏天过得挺快的。四季都过得挺快的。只是今年又加了新科目啦，阿梅又拿了奖学金啦，小罗又嫌阿梅弹慢啦，夏普收音机又得让迪肯来帮忙修一修啦……

毕业那年水星和迪肯去很远的城市了，他们要搞专业乐队。小罗一直给他们写信，牛皮纸的信封里短短憋出两句话就写不动了，阿梅听到家里座机里小罗被电流磁化的青春期的可爱嗓音叫他快去帮忙写两句，于是信纸上总是出现钢笔拖出的墨痕——

“阿梅的吉他solo真的很烂，要不是没有人和我建乐队了我怎么会瞧得上他——”接下来是阿梅的清秀字迹，“噢别提了小罗差点把我的磁带倒坏了，我还得请教迪肯怎么修呢”

回信里水星和迪肯总是以一种过来人的，神神秘秘的甜蜜感说服他俩好好磨合，争取毕业了也来这里。

毕业前几天阿梅推着二八式自行车去江边散步，小罗胳膊里夹着滑板，自行车链条格拉格拉响。小罗趴在江边的栏杆上。

“我要走了。”阿梅忍不住打破沉默，“要去北方，去很远的地方，我爸想要我去读物理。我的吉他你拿走吧。”

小罗不说话，开了一盒烟，看到阿梅欲言又止的样子，把烟刁在嘴里，收回了掏打火机的手。小罗要去迪肯他们的城市，要往东边去，沿着江顺流而下，坐三天的船。

阿梅眯着眼看向江边远处和天交接的地方。今年格外得凉快，总是下雨，天打着阴，晒不起来。江水水位涨得飞快，警戒线准备拉起来了。

毕业考试那天下了大雨，阿梅写完了卷子第一个冲出考场，水溅满他喇叭牛仔裤的裤腿，拖着他走不动路。他去了江边，雾蒙蒙的一片，打不了伞，他索性冒着雨向码头奔去。

境界水位线拉了起来，码头很拥挤，阿梅拨开人群寻找小罗的身影。

小罗蹲在墙角抽烟，看不清表情。阿梅冲过去，完全不在乎他充满烟味的衬衣，缩在小罗怀里笑出眼泪来。“我把志愿改了。”

“我们逃吧，去东边，顺着江水往下流走，坐三天船，或者两天就够了，不顾暴雨，也别管物理系奖学金，那都是狗屁。”

“带上吉他和鼓棒，磁带带不走就留下吧，二八式自行车和滑板也留下，只需要你和我，只带上摇滚梦。”

踩上通往甲板的熙熙攘攘的通道时，水面已经漫过鞋子边儿，大片大片的云层直逼江面，大雨就要来临，或者，大太阳天从云层后出现。船的汽笛声打破沉寂，钢铁的大鱼破开江面，朝着充满希望的新土地前去。

一直向前，知道你死去的那天为止。


End file.
